


Goodness, Gracious

by Velmasparks



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Series: Trollhunters (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velmasparks/pseuds/Velmasparks
Summary: Okay, so we all know the story. Some kid finds out their some protector, or some lost ruler. Then we follow their "destiny" for however long until it comes to an end. I've got one for ya. About someone that had never been seen in this story's world before. How will this new character change destiny? Well you'll just have to see, and find out.(Trollhunters)(I'm planning on making this an xoc, but I don't know who'll work in it.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in trollmarket. Well more specifically as normal as a 'morning' in a market full of magical trolls could be. A young troll just barley and adult was sitting in her nest writing in a leather bound book. Her nest was up against the corner of her room. On the other wall of her room she had a bookshelf filled with a few books and knick knacks, and an instrument was leaned against the side of the shelf

The girl had green stone for skin, four arms and six eyes. According to human standards she would be considered to have a slightly bigger body shape, but she would be considered cute. On her head was extremely curly dark hair with one full horn curving upward on the left top of her head. The second horn on the right of her head was there, but it was broken in half the bottom half clearly showed that it was curved like the other. The break seemingly caused cracks to form. She wore a light brown dress and two small blue belts with things clipped around her hips.

The room was mostly silent, except the slight quiet scratching from a pen on paper. It was peaceful which in the bustling, constant movement from the trollmarket outside, was refreshing. One could only wonder when this peaceful moment would end. "Magdalyne!" A voice called from another room. "There it is." The girl, Magdalyne bluntly said to herself. She then crawled out of the erratically strayed out pillows and blankets of her nest. She put her book and pen back into her nest, stood up straight and walked out of her room. "Yes, uncle Blinky?" Magdalyne asked coming into the other, much bigger room. Bookshelves lined all the walls. All filled to the brim with books.

A taller blue troll, clearly the same type of troll was also in the room. He was going around the room to pick up different books and put them in a basket. This troll was somewhat taller than Magdalyne. If only by a few inches. The main differences was that for one he was male, and that he was clearly a different color. His stone skin was blue, and he had carvings all over his stone. A clear contrast from Magdalyne's clear mossy green stone. He had no hair on the top of his head and it was all blue hairs with a grass like texture. That was all from the back of his head. His horns also were curved, but they were in the back and only curved up then curved back down. He also had slight nubs of tiny horns on the top of his head. He wore leather pants that had satchels sewn into the sides for pockets . Leather straps that worked as suspenders wrapped around the shoulders of his upper two arms.

"Uncle Blinky, is everything alright?" Magdalyne asked the blue troll that was frantically running around the room. "Of course my dear, I just wish to know have you seen Arrrgh?" He asked Magdalyne concerning their live in friend. "hmmm" Magdalyne thought. "I think he could be at the pub?" Magdalyne said unsure about where both her and her uncle's friend was. "Alright then." Blinky then picked up the large basket with his two lower hands and lifted. From how he was holding it and how he was struggling with the basket, it was much to heavy for one person by themselves. "Uhhh, Uncle Blinky where are you going?" Magdalyne asked concerned for what her Uncle was doing. "Well my dear-" Blinky was cut off by him accidentally dropping the basket on his foot. "GGAAAHHHH!!!" Bliny yelled. He then started jumping up and down on his good foot. All his hands going down to hold his injured foot. "Blast it!" He yelled as he stopped jumping and started to lean against one of the many bookshelves. "Uncle Blinky! Are you alright?" Magdalyne asked as she ran to check if he was okay. "Curse my flimsy butter digits!" Blinky yelled scolding himself. Magdalyne then went and took her uncle's hands. Letting him lean on her. She slowly lead him over to a stool near a table. He slightly hissed as he sat down because of the pain in his foot.

"Thank you dear." Blinky said as he looked at the damage to his foot. "Uncle Blinky, maybe I should handle some of the deliveries." Magdalyne said as she went to the basket and emptied a little more than half onto the table. She then began to go look for another basket. Blinky's eyes never left his niece as he said. "Absolutely not, I told you. You would not have to do any deliveries until noon and I intend to keep my word." His voice would make you think that he wouldn't take no for an answer, but if you were anyone that knew him. You would know he could be swayed. "Uncle, your foot isn't even hurt that bad. If you just rest it for an hour than you can still. If anything do even more deliveries than I can." When Magdalyne finally found the other basket. She took it to the table and put at least half of the books from the table and put them in her basket. "I just...'sigh'" Blinky said quietly. Magdalyne stopped and crouched in front of her uncle.

Blinky gently moved a fallen bunch of her curly hair out of her face. A dark scar ran down between her eyes. "I just worry about you Magdalyne." Magdalyne smiled gently at her uncle and leaned into his hand. "I know Uncle, but making book deliveries won't kill me." Blinky looked saddened as he looked up to her broken horn the cracks that ran down from the break were hairline cracks, but you could still see them if you looked close enough. "May I remind you about a time before." Magdalyne sighed and closed her eyes, gently breathed through her nose and said. "And may I remind you uncle that time is over. I'm not even leaving the market. You don't need to worry about me." Blinky sighed and opened his satchel bag pockets, pulled out a brightly colored hair clip and clipped his nieces hair out of her face. "Fine, fine. But what are the rules before you go into the market?" He said this in a teasing tone. All the while with a smile on his face.

Magdalyne sighed, smiled, and gently rolled her eyes. She went back over to the box and picked it up. "Uncle Blinky, I am an adult I don't need to list off rules to go make deliveries." She said this in a teasing voice. She knew her uncle meant well, but she was going to be an adult soon. So, him asking her to repeat the rules like a whelp was a little ridiculous, but it showed he cared. "You may very well be seen as an adult to all of trollmarket young lady, but you do not fully come of age for a few more weeks." Magdalyne giggled because of her uncles silly antics. "I just knew you were going to play that card." Magdalyne said as she went in front of her uncle and leaned down. "It is the only card I can play. Now Magdalyne Gracious list the rules, or I/you'll get the dwoark stone." Both Blinky and Magdalyne said. Repeating the age old playful threat of the dwiark stone. They both laughed after her also saying the old playful words. "All right how about we say them together just. Please don't get the dvorc stone!" She said with a high pitched fake scared voice. Her mimicking how she would have said it when she was a whelp.

"Now rule #1: Do not leave trollmarket.

Rule #2: Do not stay, or go into unknown places.

Rule #3: When faced with an unknown adversary if it may become violent. Always kick them in the gronk nuks, then flee."

They both repeated the rules together. Then both of them smiled to each other. "Remember my dear, your father would do the exact same as me right now." He reminded her. "He would, but he would also try to beg the trollhunter to go with me on my deliveries." She giggled as she remembered her father successfully begging Draal to escort her places. Blinky chuckled with her. He then gently butted his head with hers, and said. "I love you Magdalyne." Magdalyne gently head butt him back and said "I love you two uncle Blinky." She then straightened up and walked to the door. "Oh, Magdalyne wait!" Magdalyne stopped and turned to her Uncle again. "Here is the list of the deliveries." He said handing her a list of names. She smiled at her uncle and said "Thank you! Wish me luck!" Her uncle wished her luck, and told her. "Remember, in no uncertain terms. You are to not leave the market." She nodded to her uncle and then left the library.

She began doing her deliveries with joy as those she delivered the books to were friendly to her. She did come across the occasional troll that had been irritable and some gnomes tripping her, but she was doing well. She was on her last delivery when she saw it was the resident trollhunter Kanjigar the courageous. She smiled when she saw his name. Thinking she was going to see a good friend today, but she faltered when she remembered that Kanjigar was still on his rounds on the surface. Realising this and with it so close to sunrise she began to worry. After she calmed herself about Kanjigar. She began to worry for another reason. Without Kajigar to receive the delivery the only absolute trustworthy person to deliver the book to was. "Ohhh, no." Magdalyne mumbled to herself, the only one that she could give the delivery too was Draal. She 'sighed' heavily and then made her way to the pub.

As always the pub was very crowded, and loud. With either booming laughter, or trolls just generally being themselves and being loud. Those that saw her in the pub, either congratulated and encouraged her, or (the more responsible) would ask her why she was there. It was tradition that a troll could only drink once they were of age, but some more misschievous, arrogant, stupid, or egotistical younglings would sneak into pubs to drink before they came of age. Drinking was once only used for celebration, but now younglings doing this was seen as a youngling wishing to become a warrior. Draal was one of many that used this loophole as an excuse to start being able to drink early. Magdalyne not having come of age, yet she was seen as one that would maybe try to trick her way into getting a drink. However some that were constant drinkers inside the pub new she wouldn't do that. Her family was one that would always follow tradition.

From what Magdalyne could see Arrrgh wasn't in the pub like she previously thought. That would complicate things if things take a turn. "Umm, excuse me?" She timidly asked a large red troll. The troll tuned to look at her. "Do you know where-" She started to ask, but was cut off by a loud booming laugh. "I'm sorry never mind. I found him." She quickly back tracked. The red troll only rolled his eyes mumbling "Whatever" and turning back to his drink. Magdalyne quickly followed the loud voice and there she found him. Draal was a large well built troll with large strong upper body, large angular horns, and a nose ring. But what was most unsettling about him right then was the large spiked blue crystals growing from his back. The bartender seeing Magdalyne motioned to Draal to look behind him. Draal finally saw Magdalyne. He seemed surprised that she was there, but his mood seemed to grow even more joyous than it already was.

He seemed surprised that she was there, but his mood seemed to grow even more joyous than it already was  
"Lynzy!" Draal yelled looking as though he would burst. This was even more unsettling. "Draal?" Magdalyne asked timidly. "Are you drunk?" Draal and the people he was talking too then all burst out laughing. "I had just started Lynzy! Do you think I would turn into a blubbering idiot so early. Do you doubt my warrior capability." Draal laughed to him and the people around him this may have been good naturedly, but Magdalyne only grew even more uncomfortable. "No No, Draal I would never, but-" Draal then picked her up, and put her in his lap. "Another round!" Draal yelled the group around him becoming even more rowdy. While Magdalyne knowing what is going on is trying to get out of Draals hold. "Draal I'm only here to-" She was cut off again as two drinks were placed in front of them. One mug being significantly less filled than the other. Draal seeing this poured some of his own drink into the mug that was meant for Magdalyne. "Draal!" Magdalyne finally spoke up loud enough to get Draal's attention. Magdalyne fell more timid than even before she walked into the pub. "I-I was here to deliver this." She said timidly while reaching into the basket Draal seemed to finally realize she was holding. She took out the book and put it on the bartop. As she quietly said "It's for your father." The others in Draals group began to whisper about what was happening. While Draal's attitude seemed to do a complete 180. And he forcefully shoved her off his lap. Her having dropped the basket and landed on her hands and knees.

Draal 'humphed' and said "It must be somehow poetic. To have a library delivery girl that can't read." The group around him 'OOOoooed' about the insult he said to her. "I can read Draal. I just have poor eyesight you know that." She said as she picked herself up. "Well maybe if you trained more you would not have lost your eyesight to your own stupidity." The people gathered around Draal began to laugh again. As Magdalyne went to reach for the basket. Draal crushed it underneath his foot. Magdalyne backed up careful not to get hit by any sharp parts of the now destroyed basket. "What happened Draal?" Magdalyne asked him. He stopped just a moment from taking a swig of his drink, and told her. "You know who did."

Magdalyne left the pub after that. She wouldn't take anymore of the hummiliation from Draal. She now had to figure out the way to explain to her uncle how another basket got destroyed. 'Maybe I should calm down first before I go back.' She thought as she went to the entrance of trollmarket. It wasn't very crowded around the entrance around this time of day. The sun was going to come up soon if it already hasn't already. As she saw the blue crystals that made up a grand staircase light. She began to go up. When she got to the top a concrete wall faced her. She took a deep breath and then let it out. "It's not leaving troll market if I just open the gateway to get some air, right?" She asked herself. "Goodness, Gracious you are doing this. Just open the gateway for a few minutes. Get some air, see what's going on. You'll be fine." After she finished giving herself a little pep talk. She uncliped a orange crystal on a handle from her belt. Breathing in and out again. She drew a semicircle from the bottom of the ground to another part of the ground a little ways away. Then she pressed her top right hand to the middle of the circle.

When the door was opened she felt that she could now breath. The sun was up so she couldn't go outside, but just being this close to the outside made her feel much less claustrophobic. Though it's what she saw out of the corner of her right eyes that shocked her. The felled unliving stone of Kanjigar the courageous was lying in the sun, and from what she smelled she could tell exactly who he was felled by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the leader think of Kanjigar being felled?

Magdalyne hastily closed the doorway when she something hit the concrete of the canal. Leaning up against were the doorway would be. She put her ear up against the stone. She soon heard a voice Yell "C'mon Tobes!" Seemed like he was calling for his companion. "JIM LAKE" She heard the amulet call. That was odd she was far enough away, and with a wall in between it and her. How could she hear it? Then again she could here the voices on the other side of the wall, so she just contradicted herself. Then she heard clanking and a groan of pain from a new second voice. "Heh, how awesome are we?" The second voice asked the first while out of breath. "Awwweeeesooommme!" The second voice tiredly called out, echoing around the canal. Magdalyne giggled quietly to herself. Foot steps then seemed to go towards where she knew Kanjigar's pieces lay. "Hey, hey Tobes did you here that voice?" The first voice asked his companion. 

Magdalyne gasped quietly and covered her mouth. If he could hear the amulets call then... the companion then seemed to walk to the first voice. She couldn't here what the companion asked. "JIM" The amulet called again. Though she could definitely hear the yelp the companion gave out at the call. "LAKE" The amulet finished. "That" The first voice started saying again. "That, that pile of rocks knows my name." Magdalyne's jaw dropped. It's already found a new champion. "It's a pile of K-spar minerals don't talk. There's gotta be a walkie-talkie in here or something." Jim Lake's companion said nonchalantly. Magdalyne growled a little how dare those little whelps disrespect Kanjigar's remains, and memory like that. she heard them shuffling through the remains of Kanjigar, but she couldn't here what Jim Lake said. She could only here a echoing "Who's doing this!" from his companion. Then a command of "Come out know!" Soon a loud ringing from the local school sounded. Startling both her and the ones who found the amulet. "Final bell" The companion said as him and the new trollhunter scampered off. "We're gonna be so late our kids are gonna have detention!" Magdalyne started hastily opening the doorway, but she could only see. Two humans quickly making their way up the other side of the canal wall. "It chose a human." Magdalyne said in utter disbelief.

Magdalyne then immediately closed the doorway, and ran down the staircase. She half tripped down the last few. Half because of her running down them, and the other half because she was tripping over her own feet. Looking around frantically, she couldn't find Vendal. The oldest troll on trollmarket. Not only that, but he also was the leader of trollmarket. Not being able to find Vendal she then started booking it to the heartstone. At the base of the heartstone is where she found Vendal. "Vendal!" She screamed, as she ran to him. The old troll jumped slightly at he voice. "Yes, Magdalyne?" He asked in his always annoyed tone. "Vendal, thank goodness. In the c-canal." The full weight of what she saw hit her. Seeing this Vendal's foggy eyes widened. "Now Magdalyne do not get hysterical. What happened?" He asked him no longer being annoyed. Magdalyne started to tear up more, and she began shaking. "T-The bridge K-kangjigar was under it." She said now having to hug herself to keep from going into hysterics. Vendal than began to get the picture. "Now Magdalyne." Vendal said strictly. Taking a hold of one of her shoulders he looked her in the eyes and told her. "Now I want you to go strait back to the library. Do not worry I will handle this." Magdalyne nodded, and started to walk back to the library.

Magdalyne didn't speak at all to anyone as she walked back to her uncles library. All of the "good morning's" and the questions of how she or her uncle, or Arrrgh were doing. They all fell on deaf ears. Once she got to the library, and went inside she saw her uncle wasn't there. 'He probably went to do the other deliveries.' She thought and told herself. "It could be worse Magdalyne." She said as she went to her room.

Looking over her bookshelf she leaned down to the bottom. Where she found her old doll. Yes she was nearly an adult and yes she still had a doll. This doll was special though she had made it herself, and it was completely unique. The doll was of a tall blue troll with a full head of grass like hair, matching horns on the top sides of his head that curved up and then went down, and fangs that only slightly poked out of his lower jaw. Normally he would seem threatening. Especially with his black armor with red markings all over him. But he wasn't threatening at all he had soft features that made him look kind, and sweet. He didn't even look like he was from any type of clan she had ever seen, but he wasn't supposed to be. 

"Ohhh, strange knight?" She asked talking to the doll like a child wiping the tears in her eyes with her arm. "Whats supposed to happen next? Do you have any idea's?" The doll of course didn't respond, but Magdalyne didn't seem to care as she continued to look at the stoic doll. Forever to have that smile on his face it brought comfort to her. "Yeah, I didn't either." She answered the silent doll. She then laid down in her nest with her doll, and cried herself to a restless sleep with the doll held tightly in her arms.


	3. Telling Trollmarket

Magdalyne hastily closed the doorway when she something hit the concrete of the canal. Leaning up against were the doorway would be. She put her ear up against the stone. She soon heard a voice Yell "C'mon Tobes!" Seemed like he was calling for his companion. "JIM LAKE" She heard the amulet call. That was odd she was far enough away, and with a wall in between it and her. How could she hear it? Then again she could here the voices on the other side of the wall, so she just contradicted herself. Then she heard clanking and a groan of pain from a new second voice. "Heh, how awesome are we?" The second voice asked the first while out of breath. "Awwweeeesooommme!" The second voice tiredly called out, echoing around the canal. Magdalyne giggled quietly to herself. Foot steps then seemed to go towards where she knew Kanjigar's pieces lay. "Hey, hey Tobes did you here that voice?" The fist voice asked his companion. 

Magdalyne gasped quietly and covered her mouth. If he could hear the amulets call then... the companion then seemed to walk to the first voice. She couldn't here what the companion asked. "JIM" The amulet called again. Though she could definitely hear the yelp the companion gave out at the call. "LAKE" The amulet finished. "That" The first voice started saying again. "That, that pile of rocks knows my name." Magdalyne's jaw dropped. It's already found a new champion. "It's a pile of K-spar minerals don't talk. There's gotta be a walkie-talkie in here or something." Jim Lake's companion said nonchalantly. Magdalyne growled a little how dare those little whelps disrespect Kanjigar's remains, and memory like that. she heard them shuffling through the remains of Kanjigar, but she couldn't here what Jim Lake said. She could only here a echoing "Who's doing this!" from his companion. Then a command of "Come out know!" Soon a loud ringing from the local school sounded. Startling both her and the ones who found the amulet. "Final bell" The companion said as him and the new trollhunter scampered off. "We're gonna be so late our kids are gonna have detention!" Magdalyne started hastily opening the doorway, but she could only see. Two humans quickly making their way up the other side of the canal wall. "It chose a human." Magdalyne said in utter disbelief.

Magdalyne then immediately closed the doorway, and ran down the staircase. She half tripped down the last few. Half because of her running down them, and the other half because she was tripping over her own feet. Looking around frantically, she couldn't find Vendal. The oldest troll on trollmarket. Not only that, but he also was the leader of trollmarket. Not being able to find Vendal she then started booking it to the heartstone. At the base of the heartstone is where she found Vendal. "Vendal!" She screamed, as she ran to him. The old troll jumped slightly at he voice. "Yes, Magdalyne?" He asked in his always annoyed tone. "Vendal, thank goodness. In the c-canal." The full weight of what she saw hit her. Seeing this Vendal's foggy eyes widened. "Now Magdalyne do not get hysterical. What happened?" He asked him no longer being annoyed. Magdalyne started to tear up more, and she began shaking. "T-The bridge K-kangjigar was under it." She said now having to hug herself to keep from going into hysterics. Vendal than began to get the picture. "Now Magdalyne." Vendal said strictly. Taking a hold of one of her shoulders he looked her in the eyes and told her. "Now I want you to go strait back to the library. Do not worry I will handle this." Magdalyne nodded, and started to walk back to the library.

Magdalyne didn't speak at all to anyone as she walked back to her uncles library. All of the "good morning's" and the questions of how she or her uncle, or Arrrgh were doing. They all fell on deaf ears. Once she got to the library, and went inside she saw her uncle wasn't there. 'He probably went to do the other deliveries.' She thought and told herself. "It could be worse Magdalyne." She said as she went to her room.

Looking over her bookshelf she leaned down to the bottom. Where she found her old doll. Yes she was nearly an adult and yes she still had a doll. This doll was special though she had made it herself, and it was completely unique. The doll was of a tall blue troll with a full head of grass like hair, matching horns on the top sides of his head that curved up and then went down, and fangs that only slightly poked out of his lower jaw. Normally he would seem threatening. Especially with his black armor with red markings all over him. But he wasn't threatening at all he had soft features that made him look kind, and sweet. He didn't even look like he was from any type of clan she had ever seen, but he wasn't supposed to be. 

"Ohhh, strange knight?" She asked talking to the doll like a child wiping the tears in her eyes with her arm. "Whats supposed to happen next? Do you have any idea's?" The doll of course didn't respond, but Magdalyne didn't seem to care as she continued to look at the stoic doll. Forever to have that smile on his face, it brought comfort to her. "Yeah, I didn't either." She answered the silent doll. She then laid down in her nest with her doll, and cried herself to a restless sleep with the doll held tightly in her arms.


	4. Becoming: Part 1

An alarm blared it's annoying morning tune. As a wake up call for the occupant of the bed beside it. A muffled exhale came from the body lying in the bed. The breath was being muffled by a motor magazine covering the face of the person lying in the bed. A 15 year old pale skinned black haired blue eyed boy groggily grappled the magazine off his face. Wincing, from the light coming from the widow. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the alarm clock. Startled by the time, he quickly throws off his covers and starts to get ready for the day. He was wearing his favorite blue jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of jeans. Heading down stairs with a pep in his step. He begins to do some small household chores on the ground level of his house.

Small measly tasks like, putting away books, cleaning the living rooms coffee table, and changing a light bulb  
Small measly tasks like, putting away books, cleaning the living rooms coffee table, and changing a light bulb. very soon after he started printing a recipe, while he was eating some toast. Once it was finished he began cooking the newly printed out recipe. Doing very a very impressive knife trick while doing so. At the same time as he was cooking the omelet that was form the recipe. The timer from the oven 'dinged.' After the meatloaf he brought out of the oven cooled he separated, wrapped it up and divided it between 3 separate brown paper bags. After putting one of the bags in the fridge, he spinned the knife again and easily slid it back into the knife block. Going to a nearby tray with the omelet plate on it with a cup of orange juice. He carefully then began to ascend the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he then turned to another room that was on the opposite side of his own. A note was taped to the door. A hospital symbol at the top of the paper. The note said, 'Late night at work. Sleeping in. - mom' Gently the young man opened the door. A Woman around her mid 30's was sleeping in her bed, near a bedside table. The woman had read hair that reached her shoulders. A hair band wrapped around the sides keeping it from falling in her face. Sliding up from her nose were black rimmed glasses. From the light of the window you could also see that before she went to sleep she didn't change out of her scrubs. Quietly the young man placed the tray on her bedside table. Gently sliding his mothers glasses off her face he gently cleaned a lens of them, and placed them upside down on the tray. Bringing the blanket that had fallen down to the woman's waist up to her shoulders he soon stood up again and left the room.

Going back down stairs he grabbed a helmet and bag as he went to the garage. Looking through the motor magazine to a picture of a blue vespa scooter, he brought the magazine down again to show his blur bike. Starting to smile slightly he opened the garage door. Only to see the driveway have the tipped over trash can near the end of it. "Ugghhh, raccoons" He groaned to himself. "We're late for school Jimbo." A short large boy wearing a yellow dress shirt, red sweater vest, and khaki pants with a black belt. Said as he buckled his helmet on.

Said as he buckled his helmet on  
"Sorry Tobes." The black haired boy said while putting the trash back in the garbage can. "Busy with the lunches." He finished while almost dropping an old milk carton. "One for me, one for mom, and." He dragged out the last part as he went into his bag he had on his shoulder strap across his body. He handed his friend. "Ahhh" His friend said excitedly as he took a big smell of what was inside the bag. "Balsamic mushrooms, meatloaf chunky, sun dried tomatoes." He said listing off anything he could smell inside his lunch. "And cardamom." The black haired boy said listing another ingredient that his friend left out. "OOOooo, Taken a chance there chef Jim." He said. Sounding impressed and slightly teasing his friend as he walked past. "Whats life without a little adventure?" Jim asked his friend lightheartedly. "I can't eat this i'm on a diet." Jim's friend said trying to hand Jim back the lunch bag. "You've been on a diet for the past 14 years, Tobes." Jim said pushing his friends' hand back. "I know" He said nonchalantly, but not pushing forward. " Your 15" Jim said while getting on his bike and starting to ride off. "Long term goals, my bodies still changing." His friend said while he put his lunch in his bag. Got on his bike, and started to try to catch up to Jim.

Jim was riding smoothly and quickly down the road far ahead of his friend. While his fiend road slowly and unevenly his bike making small squeaking sounds as he pedaled. "I'm right.. I'm right... I'm right behind." His friend said sounding a little out of breath. "Ugghhh, it's 8:00." Jim said disappointingly scolding himself. "We're gonna get suspended on account of meatloaf!" His friend yelled after Jim worried. "Take the canals Tobes! It'll save us 5 minutes!" Jim yelled back as he turned off road onto a dirt path. His friend following after him. "N-n-n-Not the c-canaaaallllllsssss!" His friend yelled. His words breaking from the bumpy dirt road. "Oh, live a little!" Jim yelled to him. As Jim sped up and his bike jumped off a small hill. Him spreading his arms, and quickly bringing them back to the handles as his bike landed. "It's living that i'm worried about!" His friend yelled to him as his voice still shook from the bumpy road. "C'mon Tobes, don't you ever want a little more excitement!" Jim said excitedly. "Haha, NO!" His friend said giving a sarcastic laugh. Jim only looked forward determinedly and sped up even more. Him jumping over some part of the canal wall. An utter look of freedom on his face while he was in the air.

"C'mon Tobes!" Jim yelled after his friend his voice echoing throughout the canal. "JAMES LAKE" A quiet echoing voice said. Jim looked confusingly over to a large pile of rocks under the bridge. His friend soon came panting to the top of the canal wall. He then evidently pushed himself down the wall. Him screaming as his bike sped down the wall, and slightly up the other side of the canal. He soon came down him popping a wheelie on his bike's front tire. Him being very unbalanced he soon feel right on his face. "hah, how awesome are we?" Jim's friend asked while still on the ground. While Jim was slowly taking off his helmet and walking towards the rocks. "Awwsssooommmeee" He said wheezing. Jim still completely ignoring him. Still walking towards the stones. "Hey, hey Tobes." Jim asked lowering his voice. "What voice?" He asked running to Jim's side, and looking up. "JAMES....LAKE" The voice said again. Both of the boys falling back on their butts. Both having heard the voice. "That-that-that pile of rocks knows my name." Jim quickly said crawling to the rocks. "It's a pile of K-spar minerals don't talk." His friend said disbelievingly. crawling up to where Jim was. "There's gotta be a walkie talkie in here or something." He said looking into the stones.

Jim then lifted one of the stones to reveal a metal glowing blue amulet.

Jim picks it up with both hands and says  
Jim picks it up with both hands and says. Staring at it he says "Huh, it looks like an amulet." He slowly turned it from side to side examining it. His friend looked around and yelled the question "Who's doing this?" Turning to the around he then yelled the command "Come out now." Going back over to Jim. Looking at the glowing amulet again Jim said. "Hello, i'm listening." He then put it up to his ear his friend leaning in and putting his ear beside it as well. The high school bell then loudly rang. It being able to be heard all over town. Both of the boys then jumped back from the amulet. "Ugghhh" Jim said upset. "Final bell!" His friend said as both boys ran to their fallen bikes. "We're so late our kids are gonna have detention!" His friend said worriedly. "C'mon, c'mon Tobes we can still make it." Jim said as he hurriedly got on his bike and sped off. His friend soon behind him. "I'm right behind!" His friend said as to not worry Jim. Unbeknownst to them one side of the concrete in the canal under the bridge opened. A silhouette of a stony creature with six eyes. Saying in a gentle astonished voice "It chose a human."

In the school the boys were in class. The teacher an older man with graying hair and a lengthy figure. He was teaching about the poly"The Peloponnesian war was actually 3 wars fought between Athens and Sparta. The first war was known as the Archidamian war. Type that in to your search engines a-r-c-h-i-m-i-d-i-a-n." As their teacher was giving instruction while walking around the room. Jim was leaning his head on his hand looking over his friend to a desk in front on the other side of him. A day dreaming look in his eyes. "Huh, really" Jim's friend whispered annoyed. The girl Jim was looking at slightly turned to look back at Jim with a smile. Turning to Jim, his friend said "Close your moouuth." He gestured to his own mouth. "You're drooling." He whispered in an annoyed tone to Jim. Jim only kept on looking at the girl. A dumb smile on his face. "No, no i'm not." He said shifting his eyes to look down at his friends computer. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Research" His friend said hunching down over his computer and typing. "Hey look up talking amulet." He said. "I already did that his friend said quickly leaning back up "All I got was toys. One was a plushy." He said showing Jim a picture of a squeaking heart toy. "Jim, would you agree." Their teacher said now standing beside where Jim was sitting. "Sir" Jim said quickly startled by his teachers voice. Turning to look at his teacher. "With Heratisis opinion on his tactics of war as I've described?" He asked never faltering as his hands played with his pen. "Oh, uh" He quickly looked to his friend who only quietly whistled and looked back to his computer. "Absolutely" Jim said trying to look like he wasn't not paying attention to the class. "Excellent, Which tactic specifically?" He asked clicking the cap back on to his pen. "Uhhh, the winning ones." He said nervously twiddling his thumbs.

The class erupted into laughter as the bell then rang. Signifying to the students it was time to pack their things to leave. As they did their teacher Spoke slightly over the bell. "Alright, alright don't forget Michelson chapters 4 and 5." He reminded his students of their out of school assignment. "Jim may I have a word?" He looked slightly concerned, but he was still partly stone faced. Jim was packing his things. "Oh" Jim mumbled as he tried putting a book in his bag only for it to drop onto the floor. A pair of orange headphones, construction book, notebook, pen and pencil fell out of the bag. "Jim you're distracted." He spoke gently. Taking a knee and handing Jim his fallen book. "You've feel asleep during the invasion of Attica, and the peace of Nicias. And your attention wandered for the rest of the class." He handed Jim another book. "Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Jim told him the reason for his mind wondering. "I know it's just you and your mother, and you want to help her." He said handing Jim the headphones. "She's just really tiered Mr. Strickler. She's been working double shifts at the clinic." Jim said telling his teacher of whats been going on. Mr. Strickler then turned and brought out a note slip. "I believe i'm overdue for a conversation with her." He said writing his number on the slip with his pen. "Have her call me please." He said giving Jim the note. "Uh" Jim said nervously looking at the note. "And feel free to drop by my office. If you ever need to talk." He offered. "Yeah, yeah i'll do that." Jim said as he put the note in his bag. "And Jim, if you fancy Miss. Nunez?" He said picking up a book as Jim put his bag around his shoulder. "I submit that talking too will be much more effective than." He gently bonks the book on Jim's head. "Staring at" He whispered handing Jim the book. Jim then left the room. Giving Mr. Strickler a smile on his way out.

Jim and his friend where now in gym class. Them dressed in their Jim clothes. Him his white shirt and blue track pants. His friend a white under shirt and red workout shorts. Him friend trying to climb the gym rope. Which he was struggling to do. "Hang on, Ahhgg. Almost there." He said trying to pull himself up. "So close so close." He said falling back his hands still gripped on the rope. "C'mon Tobes you got this!" Jim said cheering on his friend. "So close!" His friend said reaching up, but ultimately falling onto the gym mat underneath him. His foot still being tangled in the rope. Thankfully he was only still at the bottom of the rope. "What is that on my rope!" The coach yelled. Clicking a pen to start writing on his clip board. "Gahhh" The boy said in worry and slight pain. "Every student here should be able to climb this rope and ring that bell!" He said as he grabbed the rope a bell being at the top of it. Letting the rope go he said. "I want all of ya to be made of iron, iron!" He said threateningly poking his stomach. Jim's attention turned else where as he looked over to a group of 3 girls laughing.

The girl in the middle of the two others was the girl Jim was looking while in class. A pale tall thin Hispanic girl with brown hair. Her hair had a lot of hair clips on the sides of her hair. A blue streak going down the left side of her hair.

The girls were looking at her phone, and she was laughing at whatever they were watching  
The girls were looking at her phone, and she was laughing at whatever they were watching. Breathing deeply, he began walking over to them. "Buenos notches" He said, waving at her. "You speak Spanish?"she asked looking at him. "Ummm, umm, uhh." He lost his words as she was talking to him. "Come on Claire." A tall dark skinned, Afro haired girl said as she stood up. The other girl with them just started giggling at Jim. As Claire got up to leave she looked back at Jim and asked "Do you like Shakespeare?" Jim looked at her a bit confused. "What?" He answered her question with a question. "Do you like Shakespeare?" She asked again. "Shakes-peare?" He asked again wondering what she means. "The school play." Claire clarified with him. Handing him a flyer. "We're having trouble getting boys to audition." She told him. "Uhhh, oh" Claire then walked away. "Austa wavo." He said wishing her a good bye.

After gym class they wen't to the locker room to change back into their normal clothes. Both of the boys were already fully dressed. Well Jim was his friend had to still get his socks on, and from his grunting he was struggling to get them on. "You talked to her?" He asked trying to put on his sock again. "Yep" Jim nodded. As his friend tried to put on his sock again, but fell back against the lockers. Making a low 'bang.' "Like actually spoke to her not just you know in your head." He said this as Jim went into his locker, brought out his bag and took out the amulet. "I unleashed my Espanol on her." He said nodding to his friend and closing his bag. His friend groaned as he rolled to sit up. "You should totally do it." He said encouragingly. "What the play, i'm not an actor." Jim said as he stood and closed his locker. Wrapping his bag around his shoulder. "C'mon" His friend said loudly annoyed. Weather it was at Jim or his sock was unclear. "You're always saying how you want your life to be more exciting!" He tried putting on his sock again only to then again lean to far back and fall into the locker behind him. "Right?" He asked. "I don't think Romeo and Juliet's exactly the answer, Tobes." Jim solemnly told his friend as he walked past him. "I don't mean, just you know exciting. I mean more." Jim leans against the lockers. "I-I just need to know that there's something more to life than high school." As Jim was talking his friend was all the while grunting as he struggled to put on his sock.

Jim then heard a small gentle, echoing humming sound coming from around a coroner. His friend seemed to not hear it over his own misfortunes. "Something, more?" Still grunting and groaning from trying to put on his own sock. One would have thought the poor boy was being tortured by the sounds he was making. Jim slowly rounded the corner. "Hello?" He asked quietly. The humming then seemed to turn into quiet singing. "Any body in there?" Jim asked quietly going into the showers. "Hello?" As he leaned into the shower room. The singing only seeming to get louder. He still couldn't make out what the voice was saying though. As it started to grow smaller again. "I got one!" Jim's friend yelled triumphantly. Causing Jim to jump. Successfully bringing him out of his daze. As he started to go back to the lockers right after. His friend gloating to himself over his success. The singing from the shower room now slowly going silent.

The bell rang again as he boys were walking their bikes through the common outside area, at the end of school. "So good news dude, my orthodontist says i'm almost done with my braces. Only four more years." He said excitedly to Jim. Jim looked over to the lockers where a blond well built boy wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants was shoving a nerdy kid with glasses into a locker.

Jim looked over to the lockers where a blond well built boy wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants was shoving a nerdy kid with glasses into a locker  
"Hey, nothing to see here." Jim's friend said nervously. As he kept on walking, and cringed at the boy getting shoved into the locker. "We can't just let him do that." Jim said upset at how poorly the boy getting shoved into the locker was being treated. "Oh yes we can. If psycho Steve is terrorizing him. He's not terrorizing us." He said not noticing Jim had walked away until Jim was half way near Steve. "Jim! Jim" He whispered trying to get Jim's attention. "Oh, no" He grumbled to himself seeing that Jim wasn't stopping.

"Tell me again, dweeb face" Steve banged his elbow against the locker. "Tell me about the creatures, and maybe i'll let you out." He threateningly offered. Leaning towards the locker more. "Or you can let him out right now." Jim said only behind Steve a few feet. Still holing on to his bike's handle bars. "I mean you know it-it would be nice."Jim said immediately, nervously trying to back pedal on what he was doing. "Nice would be you minding your own business." Steve said pointing at Jim to single him out. "Oh, hi Jim." The boy in the locker greeted Jim. Steve banged against the locker to shut the boy up. "So, where were we um. Oh, yeah okay. You were telling me about the monsters you sawhah this morning with fangs and, what was it again?" Steve asked banging the locker again. "Stone for skin! In the canal!" He yelped afraid. "Stone for skin, man Eli you got some imagination!" He sarcastically said with fake enthusiasm. Jim leaned his bike against a pillar that was keeping up the side roof. "Look Steve seriously, just let him out." Jim said standing strait not backing down. Steve stomped to Jim and pulled Jim's bag strap up. Lifting Jim up slightly with it. "Or, you'll do what?" Steve asked lowly rearing back his arm for a punch. "Okay do it, punch me." Jim said stretching his neck up. So his face was right in front of Steve's. By now a crowed had formed around them. The people 'oooed' at Jim's nerve to challenge Steve. Jim's friend shoving his way to the front of the crowd. Extremely worried for Jim. "You, your asking for a beating?" Steve said amused and confused. "Yeah, just go crazy." He said again. His friend in the background growing stressed. "Cause in 20 years you're gonna be fat and bald and you'll be working in a muffler shop." Steve then began to grow worried with all the people crowding around them. His arm slightly falling, but he quickly put it back up again. "And Eli will have a career in software and he'll be a billionaire." He said now seeming to be unfazed by Steve. "I do like computers!" The boy in the locker yelled out to confirm what Jim was saying. Steve only quickly hit the locker to shut Eli up. "Let him out!" Jim's friend yelled to Steve. Jim's friend then began chanting the phrase "Let him out! Let him out!" Over and over. The other people in the crowd soon began to join him in his chant. Seeing all the people chanting. Steve began to lose his concentration on Jim for a minute. Then put his attention back onto the cringing boy in front of him.

"Palchuck! Whats going on here!" The coach yelled standing in a open door. Steve immediately dropped Jim standing strait pretending like he wasn't about to punch Jim. "Uhhh, nothing sir." He nervously scratched his head. "Why aren't you at practice?" He yelled across the courtyard. "I was helping Eli here." He said opening the locker Eli was shoved inside. "Hey guys!" Eli said as the locker was opened. "He was stuck." Steve said as an excuse. "On the double now!" The coach yelled at him. As the coach left Steve slammed the locker door closed again. He then leaned in close to the side of Jim's face. Right beside his ear, he whispered. "Friday, at noon. You" He puts a finger on Jim's chest. "and me." He points at himself. He backs away while waving his finger back and forth, and whispering "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." The crowed then dispersed. A knocking on the locker then began. Jim then tried to slowly open the locker. Only to have Eli fall out. "Thank you." Eli said.

The boys were on their way home when Jim's friend started saying. "That was awesome man did you see how I did that chant. Let him out. Let him out. Hehe hehe I mean probably not gonna live past Friday, but it was awesome!" He said laughing at another triumph. A car honking soon told them that they had to drive up to it. "Good thing your mom's a doctor." He said biking up with Jim to the driver side window of the car. Hey boys the woman from Jim's house greeted. "Hey, mom" Jim said stopping by the window. "Looking sharp Dr. Lake" Jim's friend said biking past him breaking hard and baking up. "Thank you, Toby so are you." She said complimenting him also. "Huh, does it show?" He asked flexing his muscles to himself. "You gonna be out all night?" Jim asked his mother. "Huh, Dr. Gilburg is out with bursitis, and Dr. Lenz has a wedding out of town this weekend." She explained implying she would be out late for more than a few nights. "Okay, well don't forget to bring your." She cut him off bringing up the paper bag from the passengers seat. The same one he put in the fridge that morning. "Right, and try to find an oven to reheat it nuking. It takes all the flavor and nutrients away." He took the note Mr. Strickler gave to him contemplating on whether to give it to his mother now or later. "Jim there must be a million things you'd rather be doing than looking after me." She said trying to let him think of other things. "Can't think of one." He said smiling at his mother. "Love ya, honey." She said smiling back as she rolled up the window and drove away. "Bye mom." Jim said as she drove away. "You mother your mother a lot." Toby teased. "Huh, see you tomorrow Tobes!" Jim said as he rode the rest of the way to his house. "And by the way don't use mayo on the sandwich it's the wrong note!" Toby warned riding to his house across the street.

Jim opened went inside then shut the door rounding the end of the couch, and throwing his bag on it. He grabbed the remote and sat on the arm rest of the couch. His feet on the couch's cushion. He then opened his bag again, and took out the amulet. Looking the amulet over he began tapping it. "I am Gunn Robot pick up your phone." His phone rang. He answered his phone he saw who was calling. "Hey, Tobes." He said. "Did it talk again? Did it do anything interesting?" Toby asked quickly. "Nope" Jim answered poping the p slightly. "Toby Pie!!! Dinner!!!" Shrill elderly woman's voice sang. Jim sucked a breath through his teeth and brought the phone away from his ear. "In a minute nana!" Toby yelled back to his grandmother. As jim brought the phone back to his ear. "I gotta go. Text me if it does anything cool." Toby said as Jim hung up. Seeing what channel the tv was on Jim grabbed the remote then switched the channel. The amulet in his other hand then began glowing. "Ummm. Hi how you doing i'm Jim, but then you knew that because you spoke my name which is." He looked away nervously and breathed through his teeth. "Weird" The amulet didn't speak to him again. It only kept up its gentle glowing and humming. "Hello?" He asked again gently poking at the sides of the amulet and flicking the strange fork like hands on it's face. "Anybody in there?"He asked again trying to see who spoke to him. "And now i'm talking to an inanimate object." He said to himself slumping onto the couch cushion. "C'mon talk again or you are going up on ebay." He threatened the amulet jabbing a finger at it.

He then heard a loud crash, and glass breaking coming from another room. Leaving the amulet on the coffee table he went to investigate the noise. Opening another door he heard another crash from the open side of the stairs. "Raccoon's" He said and hurriedly grabbed a broom that was outside the door. Going down the stairs into the basement he held the broom in front of him as he crouched on the stairs. Looking around the basement for where any raccoons could be.

A shadow then seemed to fly past in front of the furnace. Coals hitting the ground with light 'clack.' Jim took the broom in both hands and stared descending the rest of the stairs. At the base of the stairs, Jim pulled a pull string to turn on the light. Once the light was on Jim began to search the basement. "Aaghhh!" Jim yelped as he saw a mirror. He then slouched when he saw is was just a mirror. Going around the basement with the broom held in front of him, he only noticed when the light went out at the last minute. Tensing he stood up strait the broom held tightly to his chest. "Ahh" He turned his head back to look at where he just came from. Breathing out as he calmed himself down. He started looking at the coals that were somehow dropped out of the furnace.

"Are you alright now, trollhunter?" A familiar voice asked sweetly. Jim immediately turned around the broom held in front of him protectively. From what he could see in front of him was a strange green stony creature with four arms, wearing a leather dress. It had six eyes on its face, two horns on its head with a mop of what looked like curly dark hair. Jim then grew extremely afraid at the creature he was staring at. Looking at the creatures smiling face he started too scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" He screamed effetely forgetting about the broom in his hands. This caused the creatures ears to fold back onto its large head, while its upper hands covered its folded ears.

"Trollhunter!" It yelled, getting Jim to stop screaming. He once again realized he was holding a broom. Quickly rearing the broom back he swung it into the side of the creature's face. The bottom of the broom hitting the creatures face with a loud 'smack!' The bottom of the broom breaking from the force of hitting the creatures face. Both Jim and the creature staggering back from each other. Jim looked at how the broom broke. The creature now focused on it's new injury, cradled its face with all four of its hands. Jim seeing that attacking the creature may not work. He started looking to the stairs, waiting to see if the big creature would look in his direction. Seeing that the creature wasn't looking in his direction. Jim started to cautiously move past the creature to the stairs. Apparently when he turned to run to the stairs he wasn't fast enough. The creature seeing him trying to make a break for it. Ran up behind him, and grabbed a hold of his waist with both sets of arms. Picking him up off the ground. "Trollhunter." It said trying to pin Jim's arms to his side's with her upper arms as Jim struggled. "I understand that you must be terrified." It said struggling to pin Jim's flailing arms to his side's. It then quickly used her lower arms to wrap around his torso to pick him up and change his position. To where his front was facing the ground. "Aaahhhh!" The Trollhunter kept screaming. Seemingly panicked, the creature quickly squeezed him tight. Successfully squeezing all of the breath out of him. The creature seeing what it did immediately dropped him.

"I am so sorry. Trollhunter, James Lake Jr." It quickly said. Picking him up by the back of his jacket. Jim covered his eyes with his hands. "P-p-put me down, please." He stuttered peeking through the middle of his fingers on one of his hands. "Oh, oh I'm sorry." The creature said gently putting him down. Looking him over it then started to gently dust off his shoulders. Looking nervous the creature started speaking. "I am both delighted, surprised, and fearful that I am the one to greet you first." It said clasping bother sets of hands in front of her. Slightly cringing at the scared, and confused look on Jim's face. Clearing it's throat it seemed to collect it's self. "Unbeknownst to humans there is a hidden world underneath your feet. A world of Trolls." It seemed to put emphasis on the word trolls. Jim cringed sinking a bit. "Tr-trolls?" He asked cringing, and sinking a bit. "Yes" The now deemed troll said seeming to brighten up. "Trolls, for you James Lake Jr. are the Trollhunter!" It said spreading out it's arms in a grand gesture. "Trollhunter?" Jim asked overwhelmed. "Trollhunter" It repeated coming down from her upbeat tone. Seeming to get nervous again it said "This" It paused losing almost all confidence. "Mantle is your's to except." It paused holding out it's right upper hand. Its three others going behind its back. "So, what do you say?" Looking down at the troll's stony green hand. Jim blacked out.

(I'm sorry if I butcher any words I only speak English, and I don't know how to spell any of the words. School's been kicking my butt, so I'm sorry I'm so late. A funny thing is when I wrote Palchuck my computer wanted to auto correct it to upchuck. You even want to make technology upchuck early show Steve."


	5. Becoming: 'mini part'

Jim jumped awake. Quickly sitting up, he began to look at where he was. As he looked around he didn't see the dark walls of the basement, but the light glow of the sun shining through living room windows. He soon realized he was on the couch. A blanket lightly draped over his lower body. He started to calm down slightly. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He repeated to himself, breathing in and out deeply. Taking off the blanket, he turned his body to face the kitchen. Startling back when he saw what was on the coffee table in front of him.

His jacket was folded neatly on the table with a folded in half piece of paper on top of it. Jim stiffened again, realizing what happened the night before wasn't a dream. Hesitantly, Jim leaned forward and gently took the note. Opening the note, he slowly began reading. The writing it self was neat, but the lay out not so much. It said 'I am sorry for ccaauussiinngg you any stress. I ddidn't mean to startle or cause you any pain. I leave this note to m ake you aware that on th is next night I am g oin g to return. This time I wish to give you noti ce of when I wi l be there. When I visit in the next nig ht I wil fully expain evry thing.' Jim had to reread the note a few times because of how split, and messy the lay out of the note was. 'She's coming back.' He thought to himself, anxiety boiling back up to the surface. Hastily crumbling up the note, he threw it across the room. It flew across the living room and hit against the dark screen of the TV. Feeling slightly calmer, he looked back down at the coffee table. His Jacket still in it's neatly folded state.  
Picking it up by the arms. It quickly unfolded itself. The lower part of it now neatly hanging down. Jim then heard a light 'clack' of something falling on the floor. Letting the jacket lay in his lap he leaned down, and picked up what dropped to in between his feet. He leaned back up to have a better look at it. In his hand was a brightly colored hair clip. Putting the hair clip back on the coffee table he then started looking for his phone.


End file.
